


Dino Morphs

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Dino Squad
Genre: Awesome Butler, Don't Go Swimming, Don't Swim There, Feels, Gooey Ooze, Horny Teenagers, Horny teens be horny, M/M, Multi, Private School, Smut, Twins, damn rich people, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dino Squad weren’t the only ones to swim through the primordial ooze that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dino Morphs

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES: Much like the show, some liberties are taken in dinosaur appearances, sizes, etc.
> 
> I am, I am  
> I’m a Dinomorph!
> 
> We decided to skip class for the day  
> To take a roll or two in the hay  
> Got covered with some gooey ooze that changed our DNA  
> Now while the other kids, after school,  
> Try to do stuff like sneak in booze  
> We instead morph into freaking dinosaurs
> 
> I am, I am, I am  
> I’m a Dinomorph!  
> I am, I am, I am  
> I’m a Dinomorph!

Volker Rapp was one of many green-eyed residents of Kittery Point, Maine. He attended Kittery Private High, which was on the other side of town from the public high school. It had been a bad day to skip any classes.

He was still in the green blazer and grey slacks that made up his school uniform, although his orange-gold tie was stuffed into a pocket. His best friend Marco Malone was with him, only he had wrapped his jacket around his trimmed waist and his tie still hung loosely around his thick neck.

Volker yawned and lazily kicked a seashell by his feet, the polished black material reflecting the late afternoon sun. “Why’d we skip last period to come to the beach? The sand’ll scuff up our shoes and you know how pissy the Disciplinary Committee gets about shit like that.”

Marco’s large, callused hand ruffled the blue and white-streaked hair of his shorter friend. “Where’s your sense of adventure?” He leaned in closer, his warm breath that smelled of peppermint brushing over Volker’s ear. “We’ve never done it in a place like the tide pools before, ya know?”

Volker rolled his eyes at the blond. “I knew you were just horny. Did that drama girl drop you already?”  
“Yup,” Marco answered with a sheepish grin. “Help me out here, buddy.”  
“Fine, fine.” The smaller male tried to look annoyed, but there was a fondness in his wide eyes for his long-time friend.

There was a rock alcove near the water. The sand was kicked up like a group had been there earlier in the day, but the coast was clear now. They were able to hide inside the rock formation without any problems. Marco laid down his jacket and took a seat, leaning back against one of the stones with his legs spread. Volker got on his knees between the other teen’s thighs then reached down to unbutton and unzip the grey slacks. “You’re completely spoiled,” Volker commented as he pulled Marco’s dick out from his underwear with a gentle hand.  
“Can’t be helped. I surround myself with enablers.” Any other words he would have said were lost in a moan.

The blunet chuckled and stroked the length of the blonde’s cock with his palm a few more times before leaning down to bathe it with his tongue.

“Fuck, man. You’re always so good, the best.” Marco rested a hand on his friend’s head, watching him with lidded brown eyes.  
“You say that every time. Maybe that’s why you can’t keep a lover.” Pink lips wrapped around the blunt, leaking head of Marco’s erection. He sucked on the tender flesh for a moment before opening his mouth to swallow the member down with practiced ease.  
“Shit! Ngh!”

Marco hadn’t been lying about Volker’s oral skills. His fellow 18-year-old knew how to make his flexible tongue do things that Marco couldn’t begin to describe, and the way that the blunet could suck a cock into his throat should be criminal.

Green eyes gazed up at Marco, the glint in them smirking. Marco would have laughed in amusement if Volker hadn’t practically sucked all of his precum out that very moment. “Nhh! Dammit, Volker, I’ll cum too soon if you do that!” The blunet did it again, and the blond had to bite his free hand to keep down his cry. “You’re such a bastard,” he said through a strained and panting breath.

Volker’s only response was to pick up his pace.  
Then, when he had Marco’s dick deep down his throat so his nose was nuzzling the other man’s curly pubes, he hummed.

Marco’s hand fisted in Volker’s fine blue hair as he bit the back of his other fist to keep quiet, but a loud grunt still escaped his throat. His eyes were squeezed shut. The vibrations sang through his body from his pulsing cock like waves of ecstasy cascading through him. Brown eyes slit opened to lock with smug and challenging green. With a pure force of willpower, Marco pulled Volker off of his throbbing shaft right before his load let loose in a hot and sticky spray.

“Ah! You jerk!” Volker closed his eyes to keep any jizz from getting in them. The mess dripped from his face and down his neck, getting onto his uniform shirt and blazer.  
“That was your punishment for trying to make me scream,” Marco answered in a matter-of-fact tone. He released his grip on his friend’s hair. The blunet immediately leaned down and wiped his face on the blonde’s shirt and blew his nose for good measure. “Oh gross! What the hell, man! That was disgusting!”

Volker stood with a raised brow. “That’s what you get for trying to get your gunk up my nose.” He shuffled off his shoes and pulled off his black socks, then put his silk tie aside with them. “I’m going to wash off.” With that he walked to the water’s edge and jumped in.

Marco sighed and got up. “Guess I better do the same. Can’t walk around like this.” He pulled off his own socks and shoes then jumped into the water. “Ah! It’s cold!”  
“No duh, genius, it’s not heated like a pool.” The blunet grinned and splashed the blond.  
“Hey!” Marco splashed back with a laugh. “At least wait til I’m done wiping off!”  
“You take too long, slowpoke!”

“You two look like you’re having fun,” commented a perky voice. Both boys looked back towards the shore and spotted the Pietro twins.

The one who spoke was Lolita “Lollipop” di Pietro. Her raspberry hair was in the usual high ponytail that draped down to below her shoulder blades. Her purple eyes were dancing with amusement.

“When are those two not fucking around?” questioned her older sister Natalee “Nate” di Pietro, in a more controlled manner. She looked as equally entertained as Lolita as she tossed her thick fuchsia braid over her shoulder where it came to rest at her tailbone. The two were actually fraternal twins, but it was only when they stood next to each other that their differences could be easily seen. “After all, that’s why little Brad is heading this way.”

“Aw man, not Brad,” complained Marco. “Can’t that guy give it a rest?”  
“I don’t think he’s that bad,” Volker said as he leaned back to float on the water’s surface. “He’s kind of cute in that puppy way.”

“That’s besides the point.” Marco waved at the girls. “Come in, the water’s fine.” Brown eyes opened wide. The twins were already pulling off their uniforms; socks, shoes, skirts, blazers, ties, and shirts until they were only in their bras and panties. Lolita was in matching green frilly things, and Natalee was wearing a pair of simple white panties and a tan bra without decorations. “Whoa.”

Volker rolled his eyes. “It’s no different from bikinis, you oversexed dweeb.”

“Cannonball!”

A huge splash sent a wave crashing down on top of Volker. He flailed, sputtered, and coughed to the sound of laughter from the others. “Real funny, you jerks!”  
“It seriously was,” Lolita giggled.

Natalee waded into the water. “Brr, it’s colder than I thought it would be.”  
“That’s why you should just jump in, sis.” Lolita started splashing around.

Marco decided to splash with her and had a grand time. There was the added bonus that all of the gunk on his uniform got washed off.

Volker and Natalee stayed closer to the shore and watched their companions. “So how’s the battle bot coming, Nate?”  
“Not too bad. I’m still not satisfied with its reaction time, but we’re getting there.” Natalee stretched with a moan. “This is pretty refreshing swimming out here instead of the pool. I take it Marco brought you out here for sex?”  
“Yup. He got dumped again.” Volker leaned back to float once more.

Natalee rolled her eyes. “You two should just date already.”  
“Not interested. We’re just BBBFs,” the blunet responded. The fuchsia teen snorted and laughed.  
“Best Bang Buddies Forever, wasn’t it? If someone needs sex, don’t ask, just do it.”  
“It suits us just fine,” he confirmed with a smile. “Hm?” He looked back at the shore when he spotted a shadow in his field of vision. “Oh, hey, Brad.”

Brandon “Brad” Bartusik was easily shorter than everyone there, including the twins who were a solid 5’7”. Unlike Volker and Marco who were tanned from track and lacrosse, respectively, Brad was pale from being indoors more often than not. His skin looked as milky smooth as the Pietro sisters. His uniform was impeccable, despite the heat, but Volker could see that his face was flushed and his short, spiky black hair was wilted. Volker would bet that the shorter boy was soaked with sweat beneath the blazer. “I finally tracked you down!”

“A for effort, little Brad.” Natalee stood from the water and twisted to face Brandon, placing a hand on a jaunting hip. “But what are you going to do now that you’ve found them?”

“Why aren’t you wearing clothes?!” Brandon jerked around and covered his face with his hands. His ears and neck were bright red. “This is totally inappropriate for a young lady! Have you no shame?”  
“Nope.”

Lolita laughed loudly and shouted in her usual perky voice. “You’re always so cute, Mister Junior Disciplinary Member!”

Even Marco, who was the farthest away, could see Brandon flinch. “Harsh, Lollipop, harsh.”  
“It’s true, though. He’s like the poster boy for the Junior Committee even though he’s a senior now.”

Brandon looked like he was about to collapse from depression.

Natalee frowned and gazed over her shoulder at her sister. “You went too far, Loli.”  
“Oops, sorry.” She did look like she felt bad about it. The raspberry twin trotted out of the water. “I really am sorry, Brad.” When she didn’t receive a response from the boy she hugged his arm to her breasts.  
“H-hey!”  
“I know, you should come swimming! That’ll cheer you up from not being on the Discipline Committee!”  
“No!”

Lolita dragged Brandon to the water and jumped in with the flailing boy. After a moment the girl resurfaced with a gasp and a laugh. “Isn’t that better?”

“He’s not coming up,” Volker said while swimming over.  
“He can swim, right?” Marco asked with growing alarm as all that came up were bubbles.  
“Shit.” Volker dived in with Marco not far behind them.

Moments later the boys breached the surface with Brandon between them. The smaller teen was coughing and gasping for air as he was returned to shore.

“How can you not know how to swim?” Marco snapped. “You’re eighteen!”  
“The funny part is that he has a pool,” Natalee said from where her clothes were safely bundled. She pulled out her handkerchief and dabbed at Brandon’s face.  
“H-How do you know I have a pool?” His yellow eyes were still dazed despite his bewildered expression.  
“Everyone who pays to go to our school has a pool.”

“I’m so sorry!” Lolita cried, plopping down on her knees in front of Brandon. “I really didn’t know!”

Brandon grabbed his head with both hands, hissing in pain. “My head is killing me. I’m-I’m going home.” He pushed past the twins and began stumbling down the beach.

“Can’t let the little guy go alone like that.” Marco ran a hand through his wet hair in an uncomfortable gesture before he grabbed his socks and shoes to follow.  
“I’m coming, too!” Lolita was already struggling back into her uniform.

Volker and Natalee glanced to each other in resignation then quickly followed, getting their things back on and hurrying after Brandon as well.

"His head shouldn't hurt like that," Lolita said in concern. "He might have hit it on something down there!"  
"I don't think so," Marco replied with some skepticism. "It was pretty clear when we swam down. It's probably just stress or something. Maybe he swallowed too much water?"

It wasn't long before the group did catch up to the other young man. He was stumbling around like he couldn't focus on walking. Volker slipped under Brandon's arm in order to support him. "Here, let me help."  
"Don't need...it."  
"Just humor me." Volker wrapped an arm around the other teen's waist and aided him to get home, the others trailing behind them. Their wet group received a few looks from passerby going about their business.

"You know, none of us have ever actually been to your house, little Brad," Natalee said as she strode between her sister and Marco.  
"For good reason," Brandon growled, but it sounded more like a whimper.

"Your folks are politicians, aren't they?" Marco asked in turn. "I bet your place is huge. Not as big as Volker's, but big."

It was a well-known fact that Volker's family the Rapp owned the largest private estate in Kittery. Volker just hummed in a non-comment. He didn't really care much about his parents' house. It was where he stayed because he had to, not because he had any love for his family home. "It's nothing special, to be honest. It's just big. I don't even utilize most of it."

"We haven't been to your house in forever, Volker," Lolita added. "We should do slumber parties at everyone's place! We'll watch anime, eat cake, and decode a random animal's genome!"

Brandon didn't seem to be listening, but the others laughed at the out of the blue suggestion and her pure enthusiasm about it.

Once they reached the large angelic statues that made up the holders of the Bartusik front gate, it was discovered that Brandon had lost his key. It probably happened when he had been pulled into the water.

"No helping it!" Marco pressed the call button on the gate. "Hey, there! Special delivery of one soggy Bartusik heir!" There was the sound of a hidden camera focusing on the group then the gates swung open to admit them in.

Brandon regained his feet and pushed Volker, and in effect the others, back. "Thanks for walking me. You better show up at the Council Room tomorrow."  
"You just don't let up." Marco rolled his eyes.  
"Of course," was Volker's response. He smiled and waved as the gates closed behind the boy.

"Bye, Brad! See you tomorrow!" Lolita waved with a lot of energy better suited to a five-year-old. "Feel better!"

"We've done our good deed of the day, let's get ice cream." Marco's suggestion was barely out of his mouth before Lolita was bouncing up and down.  
"Yes yes yes!"  
"You two do recall we look like drowned rats," Natalee pointed out with a raised brow. Volker chuckled with a small smile.  
"Nonsense, we look like drowned poodles, at least."

~*~

The next morning, Volker climbed out of his double king-sized bed and got ready as usual. However, he was a little more awake than normal despite the early hour because he fully expected to have breakfast with his parents for the first time in three months. Like Brandon's parents, Volker's folks did government work. The difference was that the Bartusiks were state-level politicians, and the Rapp were Ambassadors. As such, the couple was rarely home to spend time with their son.

Volker pulled a jeweled brush through his blue hair as he absent-mindedly looked around his room. The maids had dusted and polished the day before, so the morning light was equally gleaming off the shining wood of his heated floors and that of his custom bedposts designed after the four armies from Tolkien’s "The Hobbit". It had been one of many requests when he was younger. It wasn't that he was a big fan, although he did like the Tolkien books, he just liked the idea of so many armies being involved in the same fight concurrently. The logistics fascinated him. He used to work out the many different scenarios, changing the ending as he saw necessary. His war notebooks were still in the closet. It would be fun to pull them back out sometime.

He finally went to his en suite to finish his morning routine. On a whim, he had it decorated to be an underwater cavern last month. Blue light reflected and refracted throughout the room. The right side wall, furthest from the separate tub and shower, was a live coral reef aquarium. He took a few minutes to watch the tropical fish swim around before walking across the expanse of marble floor to brush his teeth at the newly designed rock and coral sink.

Once Volker was done he went back to his bedroom to pull on a fresh school uniform.

He left his apartment-size room once he was presentable. He walked down the winding stairs instead of sliding down the waxed banister on his slippered feet, and made his way to the first sunroom where his parents preferred to breakfast. What awaited him was his personal butler Baldulf, whom Volker had picked when he was seven purely for the man's name. It hadn't bothered him that he was an untested butler at the time, or that his parents had been pushing him to choose someone with experience already under his belt and a proper family history. Volker had wanted a wolf but his father had said he couldn't have one until he was fifteen, so he took Baldulf. Baldulf, after all, meant bold wolf.

"I'm sorry, sir." The man, to his credit, kept his correct posture despite his solemn expression that said he wanted to comfort his young master. He held up a tray with a single, folded paper on it. "From your parents, sir."

Volker's expression was blank as he took the letter with numb fingers. "I will break the fast in my study as usual."  
"Yes, sir." Baldulf bowed, his loose lavender ponytail falling over one shoulder as he did, but he waited until Volker had gone before straightening again. He gazed with blue eyes at the empty seats where Mr. and Mrs. Rapp should be. "Damn them."

Volker’s study was modest in comparison to the rest of the house. It was a quarter of the size of his bedroom, but it had considerably more in it. Anyone stepping inside could tell that it was “lived in” as opposed to his sleeping quarters.

The teen took a seat on the worn, leather chair behind his polished desk. He placed the letter down and read it. The words were in his father’s precise handwriting, apologizing that they were too busy to stay and that they had to leave again before breakfast.

[We promise that we’ll be able to get together after this trip. Love, mom and dad]

Bitter anger rose in his throat like bile. It was the same thing every time. The number of broken promises could fill a book as thick as ‘War and Peace’ and then some. “Is it really too much to see your son once a damn quarter?” He crumbled the letter in one hand. In a burst of rage he slammed his fist down. “Dammit!”

There was a loud crack and the desk collapsed in half. He stared in shock and amazement, then he saw his hand. It had morphed into a large blue and white claw.

Volker screamed.

“Baldulf! Baldulf!” A maid came running up to the butler. “The young master is calling for you, it’s urgent!”

The man took off running for Volker’s study. “Young Master!” There were maids gathered at the door, but from how they all refused to go in Volker must have ordered them to stay out. The ladies moved out of his way. “It’s Baldulf, I’m coming in.” He stepped inside and immediately closed the door behind him.

“Baldulf! My wolf!”

It’s been years since the man heard such blatant fear in the boy’s voice. When he saw Volker’s arm he could understand why. “What happened?” He hurried over without any concern for his own safety.  
“I don’t know.” With his favored servant at his attendance, Volker began to calm down. He took deep breaths to steady his breathing. “I… I was angry, and then this happened.”

Baldulf examined the changed arm. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say this was a dinosaur claw. Like a raptor.” Just as suddenly as it had morphed, his arm returned to normal right in front of their eyes. “It looks like calming down was key.” He checked Volker’s arm over. It was fortunate that he was wearing the short sleeve top instead of the long-sleeved one. The cloth would have been shredded. “There’s no sign that it changed at all. Amazing.”

“This isn’t the time to be fascinated,” Volker snapped.  
“I apologize, sir.” Baldulf released the arm then shifted his attention to the ruined desk. “I will have your items salvaged and a new desk ordered. Would you like a custom one, sir?”  
“May as well. Make it a Thor-themed one. No, scratch that, Iron Man would suit me better.”  
“As you like, sir.”

Volker, now sufficiently calmed, pulled out his smartphone and called Marco. “Hey, horn dog, has your morning been weird?”  
“Weird doesn’t begin to cover this,” remarked the other boy. “I’ve fucked up three shirts already. You too?”  
“Something similar, I’d wager. I’ll have a car sent over to pick you up.”  
“I’ll be waiting for it.”

“Shall I inform the school that you’ve taken ill, sir?”  
“If you would, Baldulf.” The blunet immediately called another number. “Nate?”  
“This is an awkward moment for you to call, Volker,” responded the eldest di Pietro daughter. “Bad morning for you, too?”  
“Yeah, I broke a desk. You two want to come over?”  
“In a bit. Lollipop is examining our blood samples in her lab,” Natalee explained. “I’ll get back to you when she has results.”  
“Good to know. I’ve sent for Marco already.”

“Have you contacted little Brad?” Natalee questioned.  
“Brandon? No, I don’t have his number. Do you?”  
“Yeah, I’ll give him a call and see if he’s having a bad time as well. Talk to you later.”

Volker blinked at his phone after the call was cut off. “Why does she have Brandon’s number?”

Marco arrived wearing a cape of all things, but the reason was made clear once they were in the privacy of Volker’s personal tea room. It was more suitable to handling guests than his study.

“These things keep happening,” was all the young man said before he threw off the cape to reveal that he was shirtless underneath. With a deep breath, wing flaps sprouted from beneath his arms, the pinkish membrane connecting his arms with his sides in a long stretch of skin. “Oh shit!” The sound of tearing filled the room as the membranes continued to grow, ripping open his slacks so the wings now went all the way down to his knees. “Fuck, man! It got worse!” He sighed down at his naked body, what was left of his slacks and underwear now pooled at his ankles. “You still got some of my clothes here?”  
“Of course,” Volker affirmed. “They’re in the usual drawer of my room, although I suggest wearing your cape for the meantime if you must have your modesty. There’s no point in ruining more of them.”  
“Yeah, yeah.”

The lacrosse player sat in a seat without bothering about his cape and picked up a cup of fruit-scented tea. “So what happened to you?”

Volker was now in a tank top. It wasn’t something he wore often, but the article of clothing had its uses. He held one of his arms out to the side and concentrated, just as he had tested earlier while waiting for Marco to arrive. After a moment his arm morphed into the dinosaur claw.

“Wicked. Hey, your eyes changed, too.”  
“Did they?” Volker picked up his tea with his human arm and used the liquid surface as a mirror. His green eyes were now yellow with black slits for pupils. “That’s just a little disturbing.” He sipped his tea, relishing the light flavor of tangerine and lemon. “I wonder what else is about to change?”  
“How the hell are you staying so calm?”

The blunet placed his cup down and watched as his dinosaur arm became a human one again. “Are you kidding? This is the most exciting and scariest thing that’s ever happened to me, including those times I was kidnapped. I’m practically shitting my pants.” He leaned back in his seat and stared out the skylight. “If not for my wolf I’m certain I would be raving mad.”  
“Where is Baldulf, anyway?” Brown eyes searched around for the lavender man, but he didn’t find him hiding in any of the corners.  
“He’s wringing vows of silence from the house staff with pay raises and promises of violence, I’m sure.”  
“Business as usual for him, I suppose.” Marco made an uncomfortable face as the membranes shrank back into his body.  
“He is excellent at his job. I would have no other.”

Marco stared at his friend for several silent minutes. His companion refilled their teas. “You ever fuck him?” the blond finally asked.  
“I’ve considered it.”  
“What’s stopping you? Maybe he’s the one you’re looking for.” The jock blew on the hot, honey-colored beverage.  
“I don’t want to change our relationship.” Volker sat back with his refreshed cup and watched the steam curl into the air. “I value him too much.”

There was another stretch of silence before Marco broke it. “He’s hot for a thirty-something.” The Rapp heir laughed into his drink.  
“That he is.”

The pair was nude sunbathing by the indoor pool when Natalee called Volker back. He placed her on speaker phone so Marco could hear her as well. “What did Lollipop find?”  
“She found mutagen,” she answered with a clipped tone.  
“You shitting me?” Marco exclaimed in surprise. “Like on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?”  
“In a half shell.” There was the sound of her typing. “According to these preliminary reports, the two of us have been changed on the cellular level. It’s the same for you two, I’d wager. We’ll have to get samples from both of you to make sure, and it’ll be a few days before the full results are in.”

Marco kept his mouth shut, allowing the information to sink in. This had definitely not been on his bucket list.

Volker, for his part, looked thoughtful. “It must have been at the tide pools. It’s the only logical location something like that could have infected all of us simultaneously. Were you able to get in touch with Brad?” There was a sigh before she answered.  
“Yes and no. His butler answered the call, but he did allow to slip that little Brad refused to leave his private garden. He hasn’t seen anyone all morning.”

Now that was something Marco could handle. “Time for a house call!”

Before long, the group of teens was standing outside of the Bartusik mansion. It looked like a meeting of the Caped Society. Natalee pressed the call button with a manicured finger. “This is Natalee di Pietro and company, here to see Brandon. I called this morning.”  
“Thank you for visiting, Miss Pietro.”

The gates swung open to allow them admittance. There were already two shiny golf carts, one with the license plate TweedleDum and the other had TweedleDee, with drivers awaiting them. They boarded the vehicles and were taken past the tall privacy hedges and down the expanse of the deep green front lawn with its fountain, and Wonderland-esque topiaries and flowerbeds. There were even white rabbits hopping around. The double door entryway was decorated to look like the King and Queen of Hearts playing cards.

Marco leaned over to whisper to Volker. “I think I know why he never invites anyone over now.”  
“His folks must really like Alice in Wonderland.”

They piled out of the carts and into the manor. The inside was much like the outside. A Cheshire Cat sat on a railing, staring down at them with a mysterious grin. On the wall was a clock in the style of a giant pocket watch, and exotic paintings and sculptures of plants decorated the space. “Wow,” popped up Lolita’s cheerful voice. “This place is so creepy!” Natalee nudged her sister with an elbow.

The head butler strolled up to them. There were ten red hearts on his jacket. “Thank you for coming. Perhaps you can relate to the young master where we cannot.”  
“As his friends, we’re happy to help,” Natalee answered for all of them.

The group was led through a corridor made to look like a rabbit hole, or so they supposed, until they came to a decorative door with a little table next to it. The table stand looked like a large Victorian era key. “This is the entry to his private gardens. Please do be watchful, he cherishes it.”

Natalee led the way, her sister prancing behind her, followed by Marco who trotted in with his hands behind his head, and a curious Volker who brought up the tail.

The garden was of different tastes from the rest of the property. There was a heavy Greek and Roman influence in the design and flow of the structures that held or accompanied various flowers, shrubs, and fruit trees. It was all tasteful and organized.

“Huh, I don’t recognize the style. Think a foreigner designed the place?” Marco wondered out loud.  
“It’s really nice here,” Lolita commented.  
“I think little Brad may be the designer,” Natalee said after a moment. “This is the sort of tastes and attention to detail that he has.”

Volker raised a brow at her but said nothing.

It was towards the back in a sitting area when they finally located the wayward Bartusik heir. The boy was a mess, curled up in the middle crying, wearing only his torn uniform. Benches had been overturned and the plant life and decorations in the immediate area looked like they had been through a hurricane.

Yellow eyes dilated when Brandon noticed the small group approaching.  
“Why are you guys here?” The words were barely more than a whisper. He sounded like he hoped he was hallucinating. Behind him a purple tail four times his size broke another reproduction of a Greek statue.

“Wow,” Lolita exclaimed. “That’s like a diplodocus tail!”

“Get… Get out.” Brandon’s breaths were starting to come too fast. “Get out get out getoutgetoutgetout GET OUT!”

The giant tail went out of control, smashing everything around the hyperventilating boy. Marco and Lolita both shouted their surprise moments before everyone jumped away to keep from getting hit by flying debris or that dangerous appendage.

“Brandon!” Volker shouted, hoping to get through to the panicking teen. “Calm down! It’s not just you!” He ducked a large pottery shard.

There was a loud crash.  
A large, bulbous tail shattered a statue like a sledgehammer in midair.

Natalee held the orange and black striped Ankylosaurus tail overhead like a scorpion stinger to protect herself from raining shards.  
Brandon stared with wide, shocked eyes.

The tail dropped to the ground, crushing the tile it landed on. “Calm down,” she said in a steady voice. “You’ll be able to pull it in once your breathing is under control.”

“Y-you too…?” He asked in a strained whisper, as if he were afraid of the answer. Natalee nodded.  
“All of us. You’re not alone.”

The small male’s breathing began to slow and become deeper. The giant tail started to shrink away. After a few minutes Brandon seemed to be in control of himself again. Yellow eyes were sharp and aware. “What the hell is going on, and why is Marco in my Olive tree?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
